


Take A Break

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: King's College [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, King's College Series, Lots of shitty song references, M/M, Modern AU, first lams fic, just some cute meaningless fluff., my dumb bisexual babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Alex… My dad wants me to go back to Charleston for the summer… He said you can come stay with us… Your paper isn’t due until September, you have damn near five months… Take a break.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Break

"Come on Alex. We have the summer off. Come home with me"

John had been trying at this for weeks, and Alex just… He wasn’t budging. 

"John, you know i can't. I'll lose my spot in the department if i don't finish this.” Alex responded, not looking up once from his computer. He just continued tapping away, flipping between tabs in his browser and his word processor, words flying onto the page lightening fast. The tip of his tongue had made its way out of his mouth, a sign of his utter concentration. 

"We can work on it back home.” John insisted, moving closer and standing behind Alex, peeking at his proposal which, at this point, looked to be about 70 pages. He scrunched his nose up, not exactly looking forward to doing his own papers (even though he knew he wouldn’t have nearly this much to do, not to mention the fact that, well.. This was Alex, he always went above and beyond with his writing to the point that it drove both of them mad. Alex was almost _always_ writing, John had learned to savor the moments he got with his love. He was sure that it would be easier once they had both graduated. 

For now, though, at least they were together. They had managed to get into the dorms together, sharing a room since their first semester. That was an amazing thing, something that made John just a little bit giddy to that day when he thought about it. The only downside, though, was Alex’s terrible sleep schedule, and the damn near constant sound of his keyboard clicking away at all hours of the day and night. After a while, though, John began to love it, finding it to be one of the most soothing sounds in the world, one he longed for every time they separated…  
 Which is what brought them to where they were that day. John moved to rub at Alex’s back, massaging out the knots that were growing worse every day. Alex’s typing ceased and he relaxed beneath the touch of the other. His head lolled back just a bit, and John buried his nose into Alex’s hairline, kissing the top of his head just a few times and snuggling up to him. 

“Come on, Alex… My dad wants me to go back to Charleston for the summer… He said you can come stay with us… Your paper isn’t due until September, you have damn near five months… Take a break.” 

They were almost done with college. So damn close to done, and Alex had only met his father the one time. The two had been together since before college even started, they had met on a campus tour of Columbia College a year prior to admissions, damn near four years ago at that point. They had spoken non stop since they met on the campus tour, they had gone on their first “date” their third night in New York. John, at that point, was so grateful that he was in Manhattan alone, that his father trusted him to check out the school on his own. Alex, though, was there alone for different reasons. Alone was the only way he could go, and that thought still made John’s heart ache. 

John worked his way to the school and took out loans, earned as many scholarships and grants as he could, but it was nothing to the full ride Alex had managed to get. He was still amazed at that, even more amazed that he could say that this genius was his boyfriend… That was beside the point though. They had bonded like nobody else, even from so far away they had found ways to be inseparable. They Skyped almost every weekend, never a radio silence for more than the few hours when one of them—usually John—slept. 

The two ended up rooming together after talking every night on the phone since they met, and texting each other almost non-stop every day. Now they were inseparable, until the dreaded breaks where John would have to go back home to Charleston to spend holidays, summers, whatever it happened to be, with his family. Alex stayed in New York, staying in their room until John returned at the end of whatever break it happened to be. 

Their first summer apart had been the hardest. The two were falling fast for one another, but some things had still gone unsaid. John had no idea what Alex could be up to by himself in New York, and he had quite a bit of trouble sleeping alone. They were so close when they were together that it felt as though they were missing half of themselves when they were apart. The only benefit to that summer was John getting his now most cherished possession from Alex, a letter that he admittedly carried in his wallet, tucked behind his ID;

_“Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that 'till you bade me Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, you will always continue to merit the partiality, which you have so artfully instilled into me.”_

Because writing “I love you” alone would have been too easy for Alex. Because he had to show off, write something so flowery that even Shakespeare would roll in his grave, that John had to reread the (now lovingly tattered) letter over and over again to make sure that what he thought he was reading was actually what he was reading.

John snapped himself back to reality. He could reminisce later. Now, he had a job to do. He moved his hands up from Alex’s shoulders, now playing in his silky dark hair and kissing his temples. “Come on, Alex, please? I know Charleston isn’t much compared to Manhattan, but… I have to go back, and I don’t want to do it alone again.” John confessed softly, his words nearly muffled into the other’s long hair, which he had begun braiding absentmindedly. “It’s lonely sleeping alone in a queen bed. An actual queen bed, too. Not like ours…” Theirs being two twin mattresses pushed together with a mattress pad on top. “Plus, I can take you out and around, I can show you the park, the bay… It’ll be fun.” He whispered against Alex’s ear, nosing against the hair above it before kissing his skin again. 

“You know I won’t get anything done if I go with you…” Alex retorts, but his voice had gone dreamy. John was winning.

“Your professor only required 50 pages, you’re well above that, love.” John said. His tone was enough for Alex to know that he was pouting. 

“There’s so much more to be said…” Alex tried to defend himself, but he gave up, exhaling and resting his temple against John’s cheek.

“Why do you write like you’re running out of time? Alex, we’re young, we’re in college, we have our whole lives to do this… One summer won’t kill you… Besides, I promise I’ll help you write, every night. So long as you promise me the days, alright?” 

"John...."

"Alex..."

"John." He's a little more strict this time.

“ _Alexander._ " And he's gone. John turned Alex’s chair around, and before Alex knew what was happening, John was sinking down onto his lap, arms draped over his shoulders and around his neck, nose pressed to his own. He'd lost the battle and surrendered the war.

"This is entirely unfair."

"I'm just playing my advantages, love.” John smiled, as innocently as he could muster. He stole a short, sweet little kiss and nosed at Alex’s neck. 

“Okay, you win, John… When do we leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey ho, it's my first Lams fic! Haha, i got the idea for this at like 5 AM and had to finish it today ////  
> the letter is obvs A.Ham's letter to Laurens irl, just amended a bit for my purposes.  
> hope you like it! ;u;


End file.
